A Ciegas
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: -¿En serio no te acuerdas de nada?-me pregunto.Podía sentir su caliente aliento en mi boca de lo cerca que estábamos.Ay dios creo que estoy húmeda.-No.-le conteste en un suspiro."Quien diría que de ahi en adelante tendriamos una vida juntos."-Regalo.-


_**Disclaimer-**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer... la trama es MÍA... osea el LEMMON es MIO. (Si... me siento orgullosa.) [LOL.]_

_**Pareja-**Leah / Jake._

_**Nota 1-**Esto es un REGALO para mi amiga Allison Marie a.k.a. Patsy. Mujer te lo doy con mucho cariño. Feliz Cumpleaños y este es mi regalo para ti._  
_No es por nada... pero me siento orgullosa de mi LEMMON...haha. Espero de verdad que te guste. FeLiCiDaDeS en tu día. Besos y abrazos. _

**_Nota 2-_**_Por si alguna se le pasaron los avisos esto es lemmon osea contiene escenas sexuales. También hay lenguaje de mal habla._

**_¡Ahora si a leer!_**

* * *

_**-A Ciegas...-**_

¡Demonios...! No podía pensar con claridad. Los recuerdos de la maldita noche anterior no se dignaban a llegar a mi mente a pesar de ya habían pasado al menos 24 horas de la resaca. Porque SI..que alegría..-noten el sarcasmo por favor-...me había tomado al menos dos paquetes de seis cervezas y no se que mas. Agh..estúpida manada, estúpido Seth y maldito Jacob. ¿Porque me dejaron tomar tanto? Ah..hum..mi cabeza.

¡Ah! Ahora lo recuerdo.. porque se pusieron en plan de machista y dijeron que ninguna mujer podía tomar tanta o igual cerveza que un hombre. Y yo claro como buena cabezota había decidido debatirles. Como resultado Paul y MI PROPIO HERMANO me habían retado. Y como siempre me tachaban... de débil y ser la única chica en la manada. Pues me había enojado y con lo impulsiva que soy fui y acepte. Pfss...solo a mi me pasa. Agh...mi cabeza.

-Hermanaaaa.-grito mi hermano desde la cocina.

-¡Agh...no grites Seth!-le conteste molesta.

-¡Oh Leahhhhhh!-grito de nuevo el niñato.-No te grite la primera vez así que no dramatices...pero en esta si lo hice por... GRITARME.-termino gritando el aun en la cocina.

-Entonces para que llamas si sabes que no tolero nada estando en resaca.-le dije con los dientes apretados fuertemente para no gritarle.

-Si como sea...ven al teléfono...te llaman.-termino de decir el. Agh...no quería levantarme ni siquiera para coger un maldito vaso de agua. Pero estoy mas que segura que si no voy el muy desgraciado como que es mi hermano llamara y gritara otra vez . Así que me pare y camine hacia la cocina.

-¿Quien es?-le pregunte dejando ver mi cara de molestia.

-Es Jake.-dijo el sin mas entregándome el teléfono. Yo lo mire con la confundida y incrédula. ¿Para que el idiota ese me llamaba? Tome el teléfono y mire a mi hermano claramente diciéndole que se largara. Juro que antes de irse el rió por lo bajo y aulló. ¿Que demo...? Olvídalo. Di un suspiro y decidí contestarle a Jacob.

.

.

-¿Que quieres?-le pregunte enseguida. ¿Que se supone que le diga? ¿Hola amigo... como estas? No. Jaj..ya quisiera mi madre que fuera mas cortes pero que me importa. Ademas... así nos tratamos.

-Vaya...alguien esta de malas hoy...no espera siempre estas de malas. Entonces eso significa que estas mas..aun de malas. Auch... tendré que tener cuidado.-dijo el desde el otro lado del teléfono... con voz burlona. Me imagino que así me dice "Hola". Hum.

-¿Que quieres Black?-le pregunte con fastidio.

-Hum...nada en especifico...solo saber como estas.-dijo el con un tono que califique con ironía. Espere a que terminara con su chiste pero no lo hizo.

-Eso es todo... es tu broma del día... por que si es así... te colgare.-le dije molesta.

-Es enserio Leah. Quiero saber como estas. ¿Ya se te paso la resaca?-dijo el son seriedad. Eh. ¿Que se supone que le contestaría? Maldita resaca para colmo me pone lenta con mis respuestas ingeniosas.

-Mira Jacob...te digo la verdad...aun tengo resaca y no estoy en un buen estado para contestarte como se debe. Así que luego hablamos de lo que te de la gana. ¿Vale?-le dije entre cansada y a la defensiva. Iba a colgar pero el volvió a hablar.

-¡Leah! No cuelgues...es enserio no estoy a la defensiva. Tranquila. Y tampoco ando de bromas.-me dijo rápido.-También ando aun con resaca.-  
se escucho un suspiro desde el otro lado de la linea.-Pero no te llame para eso...te llame porque quería saber...si...¿Recuerdas todo lo que paso la noche de la fiesta?-termino preguntándome. Yo enseguida me puse nerviosa. ¿A que demonios se refería? Si... me acordaba de todo lo que había echo en la fiesta. En fin... decidí contestarle con la verdad.

-En realidad... no.-quería sonar tranquila y lo logre pero mis nervios estaban de punta. Al otro lado no se escucho nada.-¿Jacob?-nada.-¿Black..?-  
pregunte irritada y nada aun.-¿Que demonios paso... esa noche?-pregunte entre molesta,desesperada y recelosa.

-Ehm...-nada mas dijo.

-¡BLACK!-grite molesta y nerviosa.

-No se como lo tomaras...MI fiera.-dijo el preocupado y algo divertido.¿Que... como lo tomare? ¿Espera... MI FIERA? ¿Que caraj?

-¡MI FIERA! Porque carajo me llamaste así. ¿Eh?-le pregunte a la defensiva aparentando que mataría a cualquiera... pero en realidad moría de nervios. Jaj...haciendo de asesina cuando me siento la asesinada. Jaj. ¿Porque caraj..? No hables malo Leah.

-Uff...esto sera mas difícil de lo que creí.-dijo el aun sin inmutarse y sonando divertido.

-¿Que sera difícil? ¿Que paso esa noche Jacob? Te conozco muy bien y se que tienes una maldita sonrisa en tu cara. ASÍ QUE BORRARLA.-le termine gritando aun mas molesta y creo que algo paranoica.

-Hum.-fue todo lo que recibí por respuesta.

-¿Donde estas? ¿En tu casa? Voy para allá.-

Y sin molestarme en esperar su respuesta salí corriendo de mi casa hacia la del moron, maldito y idiota que no me dice que paso esa noche. Como quiera no tenia que esperar con mi oído pude escuchar un débil "Si." de el desde el teléfono que me afirmaba que se encontraba en su casa. No aguante la angustiosa desesperación y me convertí en loba en el camino para llegar mas rápido. Ya luego me las ingeniaría para conseguir algo de ropa. Si no me la daba el...me quedaría así y le gruña-ria hasta que me dijera que demonios había pasado la noche de la fiesta.

-...La que te espera hermanita...-escuche decir a Seth en mi cabeza bastante divertido ante mi situación. Agh...que gran hermano me toco. Espera. Si el sabe lo que hice... de seguro también los otros. No,no,no,no. Acelere el paso y en menos de lo que pensaba ya me encontraba al frente de la casa de el.

.

.

-Vaya... no tardaste nada.-dijo el saliendo de su casa con una sonrisa enorme en la cara. Estúpido.-Toma.-se agacho y puso en mi boca mi ropa yo la tome y salí corriendo hacia los arboles para ponérmela.¡ESPERA! ¿Porque el tiene mi ropa? Y es la que me puse para la fiesta. Al menos esta lavada. Pero.. ay dios.. eso explica el porque tenia solo una camisa grande de hombre y unas medias...ademas de mi bragas. ¿Entonces son de el? Yo pensé que eran de Nahuel.. me había propuesto a llamarlo pero me daba vergüenza. Ahora me pregunto. ¿ Vergüenza de que? Esta bien. Todavía queda la posibilidad que la camisa y las medias no sean de el. Tal vez Jacob estaba de buenas y guardo mi ropa. ¿Pero y como la consiguió? Y hasta la lavo.

Ya estaba vestida.. y caminaba hacia su casa. Con preguntas en la cabeza que no me quedaría.

.

.

-Black.¿Porque TU tenias mi ropa?-le pregunte a la defensiva. El solo me miro, sonrió de lado y meneo la cabeza negativamente. Pero otra pregunta asalto mi mente.-¿Y...de casualidad no se te a perdido una camisa?-esperaba que me dijera que no. El solo sonrió mas.. mirándome directamente a los ojos. ¿Que le pasa? Que no siga mirándome. Hum...se ve sexy en esa postura. ¿Que estas pensando Leah?-¡BLACK!

-Ya.. esta bien.-dijo el alzando las manos en forma de paz.-.. Primero pasa.. Billy no esta así que podremos hablar adentro.-me dijo y enseguida camino dentro de la casa a mi no me quedo de otra que seguirlo y cerrar la puerta tras de mi.

-Ya enserio necesito que... me digas que hicimos.-le dije alterada.

-Espera... dijiste que no te acordabas.-dijo el mirándome ceñudo.

-Pues...si no me acuerdo.¿Espera a que te refieres? Y me confundí.. quería decir que hice.-le dije apresurada. En realidad no me acordaba de nada... ¿entonces porque dije eso?

-Bueno si tu lo dices.. cuando dijiste hicimos pensé que de acordabas. Y me refiero a justamente eso.-me dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.

-Jacob no te entiendo ni en lo mas mínimo. Podrías hablarme claro.. como quieras.. pero hazlo.-le dije desesperada.

El me miro unos segundos con su frente ceñuda y luego en menos de un segundo el ya se encontraba al frente mio. Yo me quede de estática.

-¿En serio no te acuerdas de nada?-me pregunto nuevamente a penas en un susurro. Podía sentir su caliente aliento en mi boca de lo cerca que estábamos. Ay... dios... creo que estoy húmeda. Nah... imposible. ¿O si?

-No.-le dije sencillamente.. pero me di cuenta que mi voz había sonado ronca. Tranquilízate Leah...que sientas su calor cerca de ti.. no significa que.. no significa nada. ¡Ni si quiera puedo pensar!

-¿Y quieras que te diga?-me pregunto esta vez aun mas cerca si se puede. Tomándome de la cintura y su boca a centímetros de la mía. Yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza rosando su nariz con la mía y suspirando. No se que me pasaba...ni que estaba haciendo... pero me importaba un demonio.

-Muy buena elección.-dijo el suspirando y sonriendo de lado. Entonces todo comenzó.

El ataco mi boca con fiereza. Me beso fuerte y salvaje-mente con pasión. Yo apenas tuve tiempo de seguirlo porque a penas me dejaba besarle.. el era el que me besaba a mi. Sus labios eran suaves, calientes y tan malditamente deliciosos como no lo habría imaginado. Entonces bajo la intensidad de los besos y por fin pude corresponderle. Mordí su labio superior jalándolo y saborean-dolo. Probé mis labios con mi lengua y enseguida lo volví a besar.. introduje mi lengua su boca y jugué con la de el. Solo en saliva, lenguas, besos y calor podía pensar lo que me quedaba de conocimiento.

De un momento a otro todo ocurrió. El me alzo y me llevo al caucho de la sala. Me puso delicadamente sobre este y bajo a mi cuello. Yo solo podía sentirlo... con mis brazos: le acariciaba su pelo, luego sus musculosos brazos mientras bajaba a su espalda ancha para subirle la camisa y con mis manos sentir sus bien formados abdominales. DIOS... por que no había estado con el antes.

El seguia besando mi cuello entonces de imprevisto volvio a mi boca y empezo a desabotonar la camisa de botones que me habia puesto para la fiesta que era colo negra. Ya no existia la camisa...me la habia quitado. Yo hice lo mismo con la de el... pero tuve que dejar de besarlo por que la única forma de quitársela era por el cuello.

En esos momentos lo vi y el se dio cuenta que lo miraba.

-¿Que?-me pregunto estático.

-JAJ...nada.-solo pude decir con la garganta seca... porque no habría palabra para definir a Jacob. El era un dios moreno. Así que lo acerque con mi mano en su nuca y mordí su barbilla. El gruño y tomo el control nuevamente.

Beso mis labios. Chupo y mordió uno de mis lóbulos. Masajeo mis senos... y cuando el sostén estorbo el prácticamente lo arranco. Para luego torturarme de la manera mas placentera y asfixiante a la misma vez.

-Jacoobb...hum...aha.-pude decir mientras el chupaba mis senos erectos.

-Shhh...eso déjalo para el final.-me dijo con voz ronca... dándome un beso casto en los labios para luego sonreírme.

Mis senos a cada uno lo masajeo, mordió y chupo. Cada minuto que pasaba sentía mas calor en la parte baja. Yo por mi parte sentía su cuerpo encima del mio mientras arañaba su espalda y cada vez que lo hacia el gruñía.

Hizo un recorrido por mi abdomen de besos lentamente y con sus manos desabrocho el pantalón dejándome completamente ansiosa le quite el pantalón y como es de suponer el también se quedo completamente desnudo.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que me diera cuenta que me había quedada embobada viendo su cuerpo.. pero mas aun cuando vi su miembro erecto. Era... dios... se me seca la boca... TAN GRANDE. No podía quitar la mirada hasta que lo escuche... susurrando en mi oído.

-¿Te gusta lo que vez?-me pregunto con la voz mas erótica que había escuchado en mi maldita vida. Solo de pensarlo me volvía a poner mas húmeda aun.

-Si.-dije en un apenas en un susurro.

-¿Que esperas?-me pregunto chupándome el lóbulo de la oreja.

Con una fuerza que no sabría de donde la había sacado lo empuje y pude posicionarme arriba de el. Lo mire fijamente y pase la lengua por mis labios ahora me tocaba a MI hacerlo sufrir. Así que tome con mis dos manos su enorme miembro moreno y pase la legua lentamente por la punta. Nada mas con eso el se puso a temblar. Esta vez decidir ir mas lejos y introduce un poco mas de su miembro en mi boca y lo saborie haciendo que mi lengua diera vueltas alrededor de su miembro.

-Oh...Leah...hah.-el gimió.

Continué haciendo eso pero sentí que necesitaba mas así que empece a meterlo mas en mi boca si es posible. Y empece a chupar fuertemente para dejarlo mas inflamado de lo que estaba. Estuve un rato así hasta que el parecía no aguantar y cuando pensé que se correría no paso... así que le mordí la punta del miembro y todo su liquido salio.

-Leah...oh...por...ahh..no pares.-decía Jacob...gimiendo.-Ohhhh.- Le tome todo el bendito liquido que salio de su miembro hasta la ultima gota como si no fuera a existir después ni una sola gota de agua. Y cuando procure que no quedaba nada me subí a su regazo.

El estaba tratando de controlar la respiración. Cuando vi que ya estaba respirando casi con normalidad bese sus labios fieramente con lo ultimo que me quedaba de su liquido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el me cogió como si no pesara y me puso de bajo de el. Nos besamos nuevamente y mordió mi mandíbula. Mordió nuevamente mis senos y los chupo mientras con sus manos introdujo un dedo en mi vagina. Un gemido salio de mi boca y el empezó a molerlo dentro de mi dando círculos dentro de ella. Al minuto metió otro dedo y ahora los dos trazaban círculos en mi entrada. Y todo eso mientras chupaba mis senos para terminar con morder mi pezón. Si es posible metió un tercer dedo volviéndome loca y subió a mi cuello para besarle y lamer.

Entonces de la nada saco los tres dedos de imprevisto...pude escuchar como mi voz se quejo ante tal monstruosidad. No podía mas lo necesitaba adentro de mi Pero NO... el no se proponía eso. Bajo de mi cuello hacia mis piernas y empezó a besar mis muslos. Creo que moriré... sentía una especie de tortura con placer y cosquillas. No aguantaba mas...aghhh... demonios lo necesitaba ahora. Entonces el muy maldito metió su lengua dentro de mi empezó a lamer y yo no pude mas que ponerme a gemir.

-Ahhh...ja...hum...ahhh...ahhh...Jacob.-suspiraba de placer después de cada gemido.-Te necesi... to ahora.-le dije desesperada.

Pero me tomo de imprevisto...juro que vi las estrellas después de unas lamidas mas en mi vagina... el mordió mi coito. Puta, puta, carajo, moriré, moriré... bueno al menos sera una muerte placentera.

-Ahhhh...ha..ja...JACOB TE NECESITO AHORA.-le grite. Pude sentir la necesidad de el también y como en cualquier momento se corría. Se levanto y se posiciono encima de mi regazo entonces paso... se introdujo en mi. Cuando entro sentí como si me viera chocado contra una inmensa pared... pero es que se sentía así...su miembro era tan grande que me quede sin aires unos momentos.

Entonces empezaron las embestidas. Ni siquiera se puso a pensar si estaba haciéndolo muy rápido. Pero ni yo lo hice. Es como si no fuera.. la.. primera... vez.

Las embestidas eran mas rápida a cada segundo en cualquier momento llegaría el orgasmo y nos correríamos juntos. Todo era tan asombroso, tan jodida-mente bien y tan deliciosa-mente exquisito... ya casi...nos corríamos y ahí paso todo.

Sentí como llegábamos a la cima de el mejor orgasmo de mi vida. Y como si fuera una película vi los flash backs de la noche de la fiesta. Lo había echo con EL en la misma sala y el mismo caucho. Y la escena se veía tan sensual y erótica que daba envidia. ¡Espera!

-¡Ahhhhhh...ha..ja...JACOBBB!-grite llegando al final del orgasmo con toda mi alma.

-¡...LE...LEAHHHHHHH!-grito el con su jodida voz sensual y ronca.

Me sentía la mujer mas feliz y satisfecha de todo el mundo. ¿Que mas podía pedir? No podía ni siquiera moverme de lo agotada que me sentía. Ni siquiera sentía mis piernas. Jacob estaba encima de mi descansando igual o mas cansado que yo.. pero sin aplastarme. Los dos estábamos húmedos de sudor, en la sala de la casa de Jacob y totalmente desnudos.. pero eso no me importaba. De echo me sentía feliz...a mas no poder.

Después de unos minutos fui capaz de hablar.

-Así que.. ¿esto fue lo que ocurrió el día de la fiesta?-le pregunte entre divertida y irónica. El alzo su mirada y abrió los ojos que antes estaban cerrados.. ahora se veían de un marrón aun mas claro de el que siempre se reflejaban sus ojos.

-¿Acaso lo que hicimos.. no te lo recordó?-me pregunto con voz aun ronca y sonriendo de lado.

-En realidad.. si.-le dije con voz pacifica y riendo naturalmente.. como no lo hacia hace tiempo. El me vio con cariño (cosa que me sorprendió un poco) y paso su mano delicadamente por mi mejilla.

-Me encanta esa sonrisa Leah y.. la risa también.-dijo el sonriéndome y mirándome con cariño. Me sentí querida. Inclusive amada.. como si fuera el centro de el y nada lo alejaría de mi con esa mirada.

-Gracias.-le dije sinceramente.

-De nada. ¿Podemos... intentarlo?-me dijo ya con su voz normal.. no ronca.. pero que aun así no dejaba de ser la de un hombre.

-Creo.. que si. SI.. definitivamente si.-le dije realmente feliz. Tomo mi mano y la unió a la de el y me beso en los labios... pero esta vez con dulzura y cuidado.

-Se que es muy pronto.. pero.. "Te amo Mi Fiera".-me dijo el totalmente sincero como nunca antes lo había escuchado pero sin dejar su toque de diversión.

-Yo.. también "Te amo Jacob".-me sorprendí diciéndole honestamente y reí rodando los ojos por el sobre nombre que el había escogida para mi.

.

.

.

-.. "Mi Fiera".. ay Jacob.. en realidad me sorprendo por mucho que te amo.. "Mi fiero"..-

.

.

* * *

.

.

**¿Reviews? ¡No cuestan nada! LOL.**


End file.
